


A New Years proposal

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Just some tooth rotting fluff!, M/M, New Years kisses, With a twist!, anxiety/panic mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Virgil has a proposal for Patton on New Year’s Eve





	A New Years proposal

It was New Year’s Eve and Virgil was anxious- not that it was anything new but he happened to be particularly anxious as it’s his first New Year’s Eve with Patton- his boyfriend of about 4 years.

Now usually he wouldn’t be nervous, it was the beginning of a new year! A clean slate, a chance for change, to promise things he knew he’d never keep to.. and that was all well and good but this year would be different.

This year he was planning on proposing to Patton, and surprise surprise he was an anxious wreck about it. Currently they were cuddled on the couch watching some ridiculous movie Virgil can’t recall the name of, it had just turned 11pm, one hour before the new year, one hour before he would ask the question.

Patton could tell there was something off about him that night, he was fidgeting way more than usual and couldn’t seem to hold his boyfriends attention. Like right now, Virgil was staring blankly at the screen, pattons question unheard or unanswered he wasn’t sure which.

“V? Virge baby are you alright?” Patton tried, this time waving a hand in front of his partners face. Virgil snapped of his trance then, looking at Patton like a deer in headlights.

“Uhh y-yeah pat m’fine” he forced a grin, taking hold of pattons hand. “Don’t worry” he added, noticing the concern in his boyfriends face. Patton nodded although not entirely convinced.

They carried on like that, curled on the couch, another film being put on shortly after the previous had ended. It was now 11:45 and Virgil was becoming more antsy. Patton sighed and switched off the tv turning to face Virgil. 

“Virgil honey what’s up?” Patton says softly taking both his boyfriends hands. Virgil swallowed not meeting pattons gaze. 

“Nothing pat- i-I said I’m f-fine” he stuttered, making the lie more obvious than it was. Patton sighed his frown deepening.

“You’re not very cuddly tonight” Patton commented, he decided to stop pressing Virgil on the matter. 

Virgil looked at him then, frown on his own face. He was aware of how insecure Patton could get.  
“Sorry I just- sorry it’s not you” he mumbled, nerves bubbling up inside him. 

“What’s going on? Speak to me virge” Patton mumbled back, he looked like a kicked puppy and it broke Virgil’s heart. 

“I need to talk to you- but not yet” Virgil says eventually, eying the clock on the wall, 11:50, ten minutes to go.

Patton was chewing on his lip, Virgil could see the cogs turning in his boyfriends brain and before he could spout out any reassurance Patton was speaking up again.

“Are you going to break up with me?” There were tears already brimming his eyes and his grip had tightened significantly on Virgil’s hands.

“No! No gosh no pat- why... I love you- I love you so gosh darn much! I-I..” he paused, eying the clock again, 11:55.

“Patton, you- I- we’ve been dating four years now and- and everyday I wake up and get to see your face I can’t help but think how lucky I am” Virgil starts bringing them both up into a standing position. “You’ve been my best friend from day one and now I’m incredibly lucky to be able to call you my boyfriend, I don’t know what I’d do without you! You... you’re my sunshine, you’re my light in the dark, my rock, my whole god damn world and there aren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how much you mean to me...” Virgil took a deep breath. “I love waking up with your curls tickling my neck, I love seeing your face first thing in the morning and last thing at night, I love being able to fall asleep next to you each night, I love your terrible singing and God awful dancing, I love your puns and your dad jokes despite not being a dad..” he chuckled, eyes avoiding the shorter mans. “I love your freckles, I love the way you run your fingers through my hair, I love how despite being smaller than me you let me be the little spoon... I love you patton foster and I want...” Virgil looked at the clock and took a deep breath, sinking down on one knee, and Patton gasped audibly.

“I love you, more than words can say, and I want... I want to be with you forever, if you’ll have me” Virgil pulled out a small box and revealed a small silver engagement ring. “Will you have me as your husband?” He asked, voice shaking with nerves.

Patton was crying , there was no hiding that, as he shook his head vigorously to indicate that, yes, he would like that. It was then he was able to form a coherent sentence. “Yes! Yes god Virgil I love you so gosh darn much” and Patton all but launched himself at his boyfriend- fiancé, sending them both crashing to the floor.

As the clock struck twelve Patton dived forwards, planting a firm passionate kiss on Virgil’s lips, Virgil couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face when they pulled away. 

They sat up and Virgil put the ring on pattons finger, nerves filling him again. “Do you like it?” He squeaked. Patton giggles and nodded.

“I love it virge- I love you!” He squealed and connected their lips once more, then he started peppering his fiancés face in small kisses causing them both to start giggling. 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this yesterday as per request by a friend! I accidentally went a bit far hehe, hope you guys enjoy! I’ll be updating my high school au fic soon!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated   
> <3


End file.
